The Perfect Plan
by Edwardandmeforever
Summary: Edward Cullen had his whole life planned out. Marry his girlfriend, have a couple of kids and retire. But disaster strikes. With the help of his beautful neighbour, Bella Swan, will he be able to pull it together? Or are the changes irreversible?
1. Chapter 1

_Edward's POV_

I stepped inside my apartment to hear the shower running and steam floating out the bathroom door.

I smiled; my girlfriend was taking a shower. I could hear her beautiful voice singing to the tune of one of her favourite songs.

I walked into the kitchen to raid the fridge for something else to eat. I found some yoghurt and put it on the bench, eating it straight from the carton.

The water stopped as Rosalie reached the last line of the song. She then began to hum a different song as she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

She didn't notice me in the kitchen, so she went straight to the bedroom. I left the yoghurt and followed her inside.

She was wearing a pair of back silk shorts and was holding a baby pink sleeveless silk shirt to match. I walked over and kissed her bare back.

She turned to face me and smiled naughtily. I kissed her lips gently and she responded with more force. I wound my arms around her back and pushed her onto our bed. She squealed in delight and pulled me closer.

She forced her lips to mine and I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, she kissed me harder. Before I knew it she was reaching for my pants, I helped her pull them off, wearing my shirt and boxers.

I pulled away gently.

"Edward!" she groaned.

I chuckled at her, softly, teasing.

I kissed her again, this time more urgent.

I was pretty sure I loved Rosalie.

******************************************************************************

_Bella's POV _

It had been a long day at work, everybody was let out late. I plopped down on the couch next to Alice and sighed.

"Big day, huh?" she asked

I grunted.

She was watching some crap soapie. I was too tired to change the channel and frankly I felt a little sick, I could hear the moaning coming from the neighbours, at least they were getting some action.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Alice said gesturing to the wall.

"Mmm. What's for dinner?" I asked hopefully.

Alice gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Bella. I already ate with Jasper."

I frowned and strolled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was almost empty. Alice was a pretty good room mate but she never did the grocery shopping, she preferred shopping for clothes.

I sighed and opened the pantry; I took out a granola bar and began nibbling on it sparingly. But when I finished I was still as hungry as I was before.

I walked back into the living room; Alice smiled happily at me and turned back to the TV.

"I'm gonna go do the shopping." I mumbled.

Alice turned to look at me again. "Shopping!" she shouted excitedly.

I smiled, "Yeah, Alice. Shopping. Wanna come with?" It was about time Alice started to pull her weight.

"You bet."

She skipped to my side and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the door.

"Alright, Alice." I said, "But we're taking _my _car."

Her smile dropped the slightest bit but she seemed to agree. Little did she know, we weren't shopping for clothes. We reached the elevator and pressed the button. Alice couldn't stop jumping around.

I rolled my eyes and waited for the elevator doors to open, we stepped in and the elevator wobbled slightly. I had always hated this elevator.

Before I knew it, I was in my car, starting up the engine. I ignored the time on the dashboard and carefully manoeuvred my way out of the parking spot.

"Could you go any slower Bella?" Alice asked me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out onto the busy road. I drove deep into town and took a right on Flanders Rd.

"Bella! Where are you going? All the shops are in the other direction." Alice whined.

"Alice, I never said we were going clothes shopping." I smirked

Alice let out a low growl and cursed under her breath. It made me all the more happy. I reached the super market parking lot and squeezed into a spot. It was a tight fit but I just made it.

I shut off the engine and turned in my seat to face Alice.

She had her arms crossed, glaring at me. "Alice… The fridge is empty and you never do the grocery shopping. We need food you know."

She sighed. "I suppose I haven't really been fair…"

I had won and she knew it. I opened the car door and waited for Alice to get out before I locked the car.

Together we marched towards the supermarket. The automatic door parted for us and we stepped inside.

******************************************************************************

_Rosalie's POV_

Edward and I lay next to each other, panting. I sat up and grabbed my pyjamas. Sliding them on, I headed out to the kitchen to eat something. I was starving. All this sex was really making me hungry.

I turned the corner and saw my yoghurt sitting on the bench.

I walked over and inspected it. Half had been eaten and it was warm from being out of the fridge.

"Edward Cullen! Get in here right now!" I screamed.

I heard a shuffle from the bedroom and a loud thump as Edward fell out of bed. He jogged to my side, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What is this?!" I shouted at him, pointing to the yoghurt.

"uhhh…yoghurt?" he asked, obviously confused. He was a typical man.

"Yes, Edward. And do you know who this yoghurt belongs to?" I asked him casually.

"You?"

"That's right! And now half of it's gone and it's WARM! Go down to the shops and get me some more."

I stalked off into the living room and sat in front of the TV. That was _my _yoghurt. Nobody, not even my own boyfriend touched my yoghurt. I was furious. I decided to watch the TV to help me calm down.

I heard Edward shuffle into the bedroom, and come out a few minutes later. The front door opened and closed and the house was silent. I picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Okay, so that's part of the first chapter of my new story. I was going to write more but I really need to sleep. _

_Please, please, please review. _

_For me? _

_Cat._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella's POV _

I pulled Alice behind me as I slowly began to fill the shopping cart. She groaned as we reached the entrance of every isle.

"Having fun?" I asked her teasingly.

She glared at me and walked over to the magazines, picking up multiple different ones a dropping them into the trolley. She seemed satisfied enough now that she had something she wanted. Sometimes Alice was like a toddler; easy to please but most of the time, a pain in the butt.

I was reaching out for a carton of milk when suddenly my phone rang. I gently pulled it out of my pocket and placed the cool metal against my ear.

"Hello?" I muttered, pushing the trolley further into the aisle just for something to do. I would come back and get the milk.

It was Jenny. She worked with me and she wanted to know where some paperwork was. I chatted to her for a while, aimlessly pushing my trolley along when suddenly it jerked to a stop.

I looked up into the eyes of my boss, a teasing expression on his face, holding the front of the trolley.

I said goodbye to Jenny and turned my full attention to him.

"You should look where you're going."

"Sorry Edward --- I mean Sir."

He frowned at me. "It's after hours, Bella. You can call me by my full name. I am your neighbour after all."

"Right, sorry." I blushed, embarrassed at what I had heard him doing before.

"Well, I guess ill see you tomorrow then. Bye" He turned on his heels and walked in the other direction.

I watched him go, and kept staring even after he had left. I wanted to talk to him more.

"Bella?" Alice called, waltzing down the aisle. I hadn't even noticed she had left. "What are you doing?"

I muttered a quick reply and continued with the shopping.

Eventually we reached the check out and I paid for the multiple groceries, my mind far away. It took the cashier three times before she got my full attention.

Alice helped me haul the bags to the car and we drove off back to the apartment block. We put the groceries away and I had some proper dinner.

After that, I was so tired I went straight to bed.

I groaned as my alarm went off, an annoying ringing sound. I had always hated it.

I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower, letting the hot water soothe me. Like usual, I let my mind wander to Edward.

I don't know why I thought about him all the time. It wasn't like he would ever take an interest in me. He had the most beautiful girlfriend. One glance at her and my self esteem was permanently damaged.

Time started to speed up and before I knew it, I was pulling into the office car park in my shitty little Toyota. Everybody else had nice cars, but I preferred to spend my hard earned money on something a little more worth my while.

I got into the lift and pressed the button for level fifteen. It hummed its way up to the floor and with a loud 'ding' the doors opened. I stepped into the warm office, said a quick hello to the lady at the front desk and sat down at my own desk.

"Good morning, Bella." Came a smooth velvet voice from behind me.

The shock made me jump in my seat, and then fall out. As I waited to hit the ground, two pale arms shot out and caught me. They stood me up straight and I held onto my chair for support.

I turned around and was intoxicated by the sweet scent of Edward. I blushed at him and stood up straight.

"I gave the paperwork from yesterday's meeting to Jenny, she wanted to finish it."

"I wasn't worried about the paperwork. I just came to say hello." He explained calmly as if my little accident never happened. He smiled.

"Well, hello." I said

"Hello." He drew his mouth into that adorable crooked smile and strolled gracefully back into his office, winking at me before shutting the door.

I sat down and took a deep breath.

I skipped lunch that day, wanting to catch up. Being Edward Cullen's personal assistant meant a lot of work.

Before I knew it, Edward was saying goodbye and hopping in the lift. I looked at the time: 6.30. He was leaving early.

I finished up the last bit of work and made my way to the car, hopping in and driving off. The sweet melody of Claire De Lune filled the car as the road disappeared under my tires.

***************************************************************************

_Ed_wards POV

Finally I reached the shabby apartment building, and took the lift up to my floor. I was about to put the key in the lock when I heard some commotion inside. I paused. Then a long moan travelled through the door. I recognised it as Rosalie.

A low grunt sound followed it.

I stood there, my eyes never leaving the door, listening to the horrible sounds coming from inside _my_ home from _my_ girlfriend and a man that wasn't me.

I turned and lent against the door, sliding to the ground gripping my knees with my arms. I sat there for a while before the elevator doors opened and somebody stepped out, I put my head in my hands hoping that whoever it was would leave me alone.

***************************************************************************

_Bella's POV_

I shuffled out of the elevator and heard the doors close behind me. Making my way to my apartment I saw Edward on the floor leaning against his door, head in his hands.

"Edward?"

He looked up, a pained expression on his face. Then I heard it; the sounds coming from inside his house.

I rushed over to him. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"There's nothing you can do, Bella. Just go inside and forget this ever happened."

"And what will you do?" I asked, concerned

He placed his head back into his hands and sighed. "I don't know."

Looking around slowly I said "Come on. Get up. You can't just sit there."

Slowly he stood up. I walked over and opened my door, gesturing for him to go inside. I sat him down on the couch and plopped myself into the armchair.

He just sat there staring at the blank TV.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He shook his head and went back to staring at the TV. I sighed quietly.

"Well, I'm going to make us some dinner. You should eat."

I got up quickly and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Thankyou Bella."

I turned and saw Edward looking at me gratefully. "Anything for the boss."

I heated up some lasagne and filled two glasses of water, I was about to pour a third for Alice when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bella, it's me. Alice. Listen…" I heard her giggle and a playful growl in the background. "I'm going to stay at Jasper's tonight. So don't bother waiting for me."

"Yeah, Ok Alice. See you tomorrow." I hung up

I set the table silently and walked back into the living room.

"Dinner's ready." I stated

"I should charge in their and shout at her. And him, whoever he is." He ignored me.

Suddenly he got up. "Yeah, and take back _my _apartment."

He walked over to the door and without thinking I followed him out into the hallway. By now the sounds had stopped. He hesitated before taking out his key and turning the lock. I waited outside as he stepped in. I watched him through the door as he stalked angrily into the bedroom.

"Pardon me sir, but would you mind leaving?" He asked strained, but still polite. That's Edward for you.

"And who the fuck are you?" I heard a low voice reply.

"I am _her _boyfriend, and this happens to be _my _apartment." He stated

"What the fuck Rose?" The voice asked

There was silence.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I heard Edward shout loudly. I could almost feel Edward's anger.

There was some shuffling and a loud thump. Then a tall well built man jogged out the door quickly giving me a strange look.

"What the fuck is this Rosalie?" He shouted

"Edward --- I just…"

"Just WHAT Rose? Just what? Just thought you might cheat on me? How long has this been going on?"

Silence again, I was about to turn around and walk away when Edward shouted again.

"How long has this been going on?" he shouted, pausing between each word.

"A month." Rosalie's voice was almost a whisper and I caught myself straining to hear.

"Get out." Edward snarled, the anger thick in his voice, yet I could still hear the pain. I could only imagine how he was feeling right now.

"I live here too, you know!" She shouted

"Yeah, and I fucking pay for it, for everything! _Your _fucking yoghurt is mine okay! Because I wasted my money on that shit, and you wouldn't even let me have some. You don't even have a fucking job. You just stay here all day and fuck some other loser while I'm working my ass off for you, Rosalie! It was all for you okay. And you know what, it wasn't fucking worth it. If you are not gone by tomorrow night then ill fucking _make_ you leave!"

***************************************************************************

_Edwards POV _

Rosalie was silent for a moment after my little outburst, but she seemed to gather her thoughts because she said: "Yeah and where are you going to go then?"

I paused. I wasn't actually sure. It only hit me at that moment that this was actually happening. Rosalie had actually cheated on me for a whole month. She didn't love me. I thrust my hand into my pocket and held onto the little black box.

"Anywhere but here."

"He can stay with me." Bella said as she stormed into the room, acting brave. I was going to tell her to get out and mind her own business but I needed some support and she was just the sort of person to give it.

"Who's this Edward? Your next little whore?" She spat, directed more at Bella than me.

My eyes narrowed and I directed all my rage at Rosalie. "How dare you." My voice was so frightening Bella's mouth dropped open. In that one moment, when she said that, I had never hated anybody as much as I hated Rosalie. How dare she say something like that to Bella? She didn't do anything; she was trying to help me!

I glared at her.

Rosalie was silent. I pulled out the black box and threw it at her. In mid air it opened and the diamond ring fell out of its case on the bed beside her. I grabbed Bella's hand and yanked her out of there, away from the hell hole that was my life. She didn't deserve this.

I stepped into the hallway with her and shut the door.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. For having you hear that. I should go, stay at a hotel or something." I was lying through my teeth. I wanted to stay with Bella; I knew I could count on her to keep me sane.

"Edward, you can stay at my place. Alice is spending the night at Jasper's; you can sleep in her bed. I just washed the sheets the night before, she fell asleep on the couch, so they're fresh." She said, almost as if she was begging me.

"Thankyou anyway Bella, but I don't want to intrude. I have caused you enough trouble as it is." It was the truth.

"Don't be silly." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her door and let herself in. I followed her cautiously. I loved the homey vibe Bella's apartment gave off. She walked into the living room, her long brown hair swaying against her hips, her black skirt clinging tightly to her waist. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

She turned to look at me. "Are you going to have some of the dinner I made or what? It's heated up left overs but at least its food."

I smiled, remembering why I hired Bella in the first place. She was different from other girls; special. She didn't pry at other people's business, which I was thankful for.

I followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the wooden table and stared at the food. It looked so good.

"Eat up!" she smiled, attempting to be cheerful.

I grabbed my knife and fork and dug in, it was better than it looked. She was a great cook. Dinner was mostly silent, the odd comment about work would come up but that was mostly it. I watched Bella intently and she blushed when she saw me looking. I wanted to reach out and touch her beautiful cheek.

"So you wanted to marry her." She stated suddenly, out of the blue.

I was shocked by the question. Bella wasn't one to ask.

"Well, yes. That was before of course. I can't believe I was so stupid. I mean, I didn't even take the obvious signs. I never really noticed before how mean Rosalie can be….I thought I loved her. I really did."

Bella was silent, thinking.

"But, do you still love her? I mean: Can you? This might all blow over…" That was Bella, always thinking for others.

"I know, I thought I loved her. I realise now though that we are so different. I don't think I could handle being with her again." I really didn't. After what Rosalie did to me, I don't think I ever want to see her again. Why couldn't she have been more like Bella?

I thought the words before I had time to stop myself. Why had I just said that? The question rung through my head.

The rest of the meal was silent. Bella finished first, having the smallest serve. She got up and turned on the tap scrubbing silently away at the lasagne on her plate. I finished the rest of my dinner quickly and stood besides her, waiting for the sink. When she finished her plate she put it on the dish rack and took mine.

"You dry them."

I chuckled and stood on the opposite side of her, picking up the tea towel. In most seriousness though, I couldn't understand why I had thought that. Why wasn't Rosalie more like Bella? Why wasn't Rosalie Bella?

"Edward, I'm sorry if I was prying before." She whispered, bringing me back from the depths of my mind.

"It's okay Bella. Thank you for caring. Not a lot of people care about me anymore."

There was silence except for the running water and Bella scrubbing the plates. She glanced up at me and I smiled. Bella blushed and turned back towards the dishes.

"Why do you always do that?" I couldn't help myself. I was curious; why did she react like that?

"Do what?"

"Blush. All the time."

She blushed again. "I don't know. Just habit I suppose. I'm always clumsy, and I blush when I'm clumsy, which is very often so I suppose I just do it all the time." She went back to the dishes.

***************************************************************************

_Bella's POV_

Soon we finished the dishes and decided to watch some TV. The only decent thing on was a movie, some mushy romance. I picked up the remote to change the channel, afraid for Edwards feelings when he stopped me.

"Leave it. I like this movie."

It was a good movie up until the end, when I cried. Edward chuckled at me and I scowled. His smile disappeared though when the couple got back together.

The movie finally came to an end and I got up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Uh, Alice's room is just around the corner and the bathroom is up the hallway past my room. There are fresh towels in the cupboard just outside. I can show you if you like. It is on the way."

"I think ill be able to find it. Ill take a shower in the morning if that's okay." Bella smiled.

"Sure. Well, goodnight boss. See you tomorrow." She said. I winked at her and strolled off towards Alice's room.

***************************************************************************

_Bella's POV_

Once again I was woken to the sound of my alarm. I sat up. I had had an early night. With Edward. Edward! I stumbled out of the door only to fall into Edward himself. He caught me and chuckled.

I stood up and looked at his face.

"It's not funny." I scowled, but my mouth dropped when I looked down at him. He was wearing a tight white T-Shirt, showing off his perfectly toned body with a pair of stripy blue cotton boxers. He had a slightly sleepy look on his face and his bronze hair was messed and leaning a little to the side.

Edward seemed to have noticed me looking because he called my name, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Bella?"

I blushed and looked away.

"I was going to have a shower, did you want to go first?" he asked me politely.

"No, guests first. Ill go make some breakfast." I walked away quickly, trying not to think of Edward any more than I had too.

I scurried around the kitchen gathering the ingredients for my favourite: pancakes. I hoped Edward liked them. I listened to the shower running and Edward singing while they were in the pan.

The water stopped and I went back to the pancakes. About five minutes later, Edward walked passed the kitchen, past my room and into Alices; with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I was so preoccupied in him that I burnt one of the pancakes.

I finished them just as Edward came out; dressed in the same suit he wore yesterday. He yawned and sat down at the kitchen bench.

"Pancakes. Nice." He smiled and put his hands in front of him on the table while I placed the last pancake on the plate.

I put the plate in front of him and placed two sets of cutlery on the bench.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please." He replied, perfectly polite. I got out the plunger and hummed to myself as I made the coffee.

"Claire De Lune?" he asked

"Pardon me."

"That song you're humming. Is that Clair De Lune?"

"Yeah, it is. You know Debussy?"

"Of Course I know my favourites."

I smiled to myself and continued humming. "Me too."

When the coffee was done, I poured it into two mugs and sat down beside Edward. I looked over at his plate and realised he hadn't started yet.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

"Yes I did."

Knowing I would lose, I put a pancake on my plate and started eating. He followed. He eyed me carefully all through breakfast, and then he helped me wash up when we were finished. Finally somebody knew how to do things around here.

We finished the dishes and I was about to hop in the shower when there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it, confused. Who would come knocking on the door at 6:52 in the morning?

I opened it to find a very tired looking Alice. She waltzed inside mumbling something about Panadol but stopped mid-thought when she saw Edward sitting in the kitchen.

"Good morning." He greeted her politely.

"Bella. Can I please talk to you? NOW!" she screamed

Edward looked taken aback, I muttered a quick 'excuse me' and headed into the living room.

"Alice!" I confronted her "What are you doing?"

"Bella! He's got a girlfriend. How could you! I mean, he is really cute but that doesn't mean you can go and do that!" she whispered back at me.

"Alice! Calm down, nothing happened. He just broke up with her and needed a place to stay. Because you were at Jaspers I let him sleep in your bed, I couldn't just leave him. She cheated on him Alice, and he found out."

She scowled at me. "Fine. But you're washing my sheets." She stormed off into her bedroom and I heard her mumbling things to herself, probably about Edward using her room.

"I wash them anyway." I muttered to myself after she was gone.

She came out a few minutes later, fully dressed and headed out the door.

I walked over to Edward. "I'm really sorry about that. She's a bit protective and usually she has a change of clothes at Jaspers."

I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Ill be out of your way by tonight. Thankyou so much for your hospitality."

I didn't want him to leave.

I faked a smile and headed off to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and undressed. I hopped in, letting the hot water soothe me and send me into a sort of trance. When I was finished I got out, dried off and wrapped a towel around me.

I stepped out of the bathroom and into my room. I grabbed my business skirt from out of the wardrobe and slid it on, picking up a silk frilly shirt, slid it on and tucked it into the skirt. I waltzed back into the bathroom and put on some makeup before heading into the front room, grabbing my bag, keys and purse.

"Ready?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around to face Edward staring at me intently. I realised there were more buttons on my shirt than I thought. The open space was showing a bit much of my black lacy bra. I turned quickly and did the rest of the shirt up.

Edward looked embarrassed. I smiled at him and opened the front door. We walked towards the elevator in silence and I held my breath as we went past his apartment.

I pressed the elevator button and we waited for it to arrive. We got inside and soon enough we reached the car park.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at work then." I mumbled incoherently, walking over to my car.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder and my heart beat faster at the physical connection. "You should come in m car. It makes no sense to take two, and I need you to run over my schedule for today, if that's okay."

"Uh, sure. I guess."

We got into his car and he turned up the heating. Quickly I pulled out my black folder and opened it up to today.

"Right." I began. "Uhh…there's another meeting today with Aro," He scowled. "Umm…and then lunch with Rose—oh. Shit, I'm sorry."

"Keep going." He answered dryly, in an attempt to hide his emotions.

"Right…then your dry cleaning needs picking up and you have to finish off some paperwork and you're free to go home"

He sighed. "And what about you, Bella? What's on your schedule today? Working your but off for me?"

"No…I have to do some paperwork for today's meeting and pick up your dry cleaning." I answered. I wasn't really sure where he was going with this.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just…"

I waited for him to continue but he never did. We reached the tall building and he pulled into a parking space, or should I say his parking space. A small silver plaque lay on the wall in front of me.

_Edward Cullen _

_Chief Executive _

I wish I had my own parking space. It would make life a hell of a lot easier. He got up as I was gathering my stuff. He walked over and opened the door for me. I got out

"Thanks."

We walked together once again in silence towards the building and hopped in the elevator. We both reached towards the button at the same time and his hand touched mine. I pulled away quickly and he pressed the button.

The elevator let out a loud ding and the doors opened into the familiar office building. I looked up to see everyone staring, not at me but at Edward. He frowned and walked over towards his office.

"Bella, could you please tell me when to meet with Aro." And with that he shut the door. I stood there blank for a moment before Jenny came up to me and pulled me to my desk.

I smiled at her gratefully and took out my iPod. The music blasted through my ears and I sat down in my chair.

* * *

_Okay, I know this story isnt really getting interesting...yet. I have much more in store, but please review. _

_For me? _

_Cat. xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella's POV _

I glanced at the time, 11.30. 15 minutes until the meeting. I walked cautiously over towards Edward's office, careful not to trip and cause myself any embarrassment. I let out a sigh when I reached his office without tripping.

Gently I knocked on the door, waited 5 seconds and opened it. Edward was sitting down at his deep mahogany desk, his head buried in a book. He looked up at me and smiled, putting the book down.

"Yes, Bella?"

I stuttered before pulling myself together. "Uhh, Aro wants you in room P, in like 10 minutes. Umm -- for the meeting."

I turned around quickly and stalked out, stumbling once before I made it to the safety of my desk. I got my bag and headed off towards the bathrooms.

Once inside I lay my bag down on the counter and studied the reflection in the mirror. A woman stared back at me. Her face was sad. I blinked hurriedly and tried to make my face look cheery. I hadn't even noticed how I was feeling.

I splashed my face with some cold water and wiped off the dripping mascara, quickly applying some more, and a fresh coat of lip gloss. I stood there for another moment, gathering my courage and headed off into the lions den.

The door was wide open and I scurried inside. Aro was sitting at the head of the table, eyeing me carefully. I mentally cursed for not waiting longer. I now had to endure a good two minutes with this man; I started counting the seconds…1…2…3…4…5

I shuddered involuntarily; taking the furthest seat from him as possible that was not the foot of the table. He smiled, showing his pearly whites, intimidating me more.

I gave him a weak smile in return and took out my notebook and a pen, getting ready to take notes.

After a while more people came crowding in and it was funny watching the reaction they had to Aro.

I went back to my drawing. I hadn't noticed what it was until I was snapped out of my trance by a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Edward Cullen studying my page intently. I turned to look at it and gasped when I saw what I had drawn.

A long handsome figure lay on my page, his hair was tousled and leaning slightly to one side, this 'figure' was wearing no shirt, only a pair of stripy boxers. The extremely handsome toned body led up to an even more beautiful face with blank eyes. I blinked again and quickly shut my notebook blushing furiously.

Edward straightened up and smirked.

"Can I keep it?" He asked casually

"Wh—what?" I stuttered

"The drawing. Can I keep it?"

I looked down at my hands holding the book to my chest. The truth was, I wanted to keep it for myself, but then I remembered I could always do another, better one at home.

Wait, what was I thinking? I could draw anther one at home? Without speaking I ripped out the offending page from the notebook and held it out to him.

He took it and studied it once more before taking a seat beside me, folding it up and putting it in his jacket pocket.

I was still blushing, refusing to look at him when Aro stood up and walked, or I should say glided to the front of the room and everybody was silent.

Aro smiled and held his hand out.

"Welcome. Now, I would like to invite my good friend, Edward Cullen up to show the recent results." He purred

Edward stood and I swear I almost heard him growl. My head shot around to him and watched him stride over towards Aro. He turned to face us and his eyes fell on me.

I blushed again and looked away.

I tried as hard as I could not to look at him, but it was hard because all eyes were on him although I must say, he did present himself and his presentation well. He spoke with a clear voice, using interesting and in some case humorous statements. I smiled.

When he was done, an applause filled the room and he came and sat back down next to me.

The rest of the meeting was a drag, I just stared at the lines on my paper until we were dismissed. I almost ran out of the meeting room but Edward caught my arm.

"Bella. Could you please cancel lunch with Rosalie." His voice became icy as he said her name. I gulped and nodded quickly.

He smiled at me and walked off. I steadied myself against the wall and followed slowly behind him.

I found myself intoxicated by the mere presence of Edward.

***************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_

I watch Bella take a seat at her desk through the glass on my office door. She looked exhausted for some strange reason. I shook my head and sat down on the side of my desk. Slowly I took out the folded paper from my pocket and studied it carefully. The figure looked back at me, a lazy smile sitting on his lips.

Was this really how Bella pictured me?

It was a very good drawing if I say so myself, I never new Bella was so talented. But there was one factor of it I did not like. In the picture, I had no eyes. It was as if I had no soul. Was this how she saw me? A soulless monster?

I sat there staring at it for a while before I noticed the time. 12.30. I lay the paper down on my desk and grabbed the coat sitting on my chair, time for lunch.

I was halfway to the door when something occurred to me. I wanted to invite Bella. Not as a work mate but as a proper date. What is wrong with me? I just broke up with my girlfriend who happened to be cheating on me and I already had feelings for another girl?

As I though of this, I felt as I if a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I stood looking at the door as I made my decision.

I strolled over to Bella, my face blank. I was doing my best not to show any emotion. She looked up at me and stood her eyes never meeting mine.

"Bella…" I hesitated "I think you should take a break and go have some lunch."

I frowned at myself and strolled off towards the elevator. I was unhappy I had changed my mind at the last minute, but I knew Bella would get the wrong idea if I asked her to join me for lunch. She would think I was a jerk, breaking up with my girlfriend and immediately setting my sights on somebody else.

The elevator opened and I stepped inside, the doors were closing when somebody was running towards me. Quickly I put my hand out to stop the doors.

I smiled to myself as Bella stepped in beside me, muttering a quick thankyou. We were on about floor 10 when the elevator came to an abrupt stop and everything went black.

There was a sharp high pitched scream and panting, for a minute I thought it was the elevator but then I realised it was Bella.

"Are you okay?" I was concerned about her.

"Yeah." She continued panting into the darkness

I slowly felt around me and made my way over to her, putting my hand on what I thought was her shoulder. I could tell she was distressed. "You sit down and I'll get some help."

I felt her hair move, she was nodding. I let go and searched around in my pockets until I found it. I flipped open the screen. The cell phone shone brightly against my face. I quickly dialled emergency and put the phone to my ear.

A low beep sounded before a robotic voice told me there was no signal.

"Shit."

I looked around the elevator, passing Bella's face. She was distressed and looking at me.

"It'll be alright, Bella. We'll get out of here."

I looked the button dial up and down and let out a sigh of relief when I saw the emergency button.

I pressed it and waited while it rang. And rang. And rang. And rang. Until finally it rang out.

I couldn't believe my ears. The emergency button on the elevator had rung out on me. I pressed it again. It rang out again. I pressed it. It rang out.

"Just stop it!"

I turned around and flashed my cell on Bella. She was standing up, her hands in fists lying by her sides.

"Sorry."

I went and sat beside her legs. She followed my action and her warm skin brushed against my coat, I felt like I had been electrocuted.

"I'm sure it'll start again. Anyway, somebody will notice it's not working and call somebody, then they'll find us."

There was silence before Bella started laughing. She was starting to get hysterical.

"Bella, calm down." I was genuinely afraid for her health

I felt her body shift, and realised she was lying down, her head closest to me and her feet on the wall opposite.

"I remember last year when the elevator broke down. I waited about half an hour for it to come, when it didn't I followed everybody else and got in the other one on the other side of the floor." She paused "The elevator men came the next day."

I sighed and lay down beside her. We didn't talk for a while after that.

Bella broke the silence with a yawn and she sat up. She took off something and threw it to the side of the lift, it sounded like a jacket. Then there was a clunk, and a bang. Obviously her shoes.

I already had my jacket off when I got in, and was using it as a pillow.

Bella lay back down, but accidently hit my stomach with her elbow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She sat back up again and her hands came out lay on my stomach. She quickly removed them and I sat up facing her. I mis-judged the distance between her and me and banged my head against hers, but it was which part of her head that mattered. My nose had hit her lips.

There was silence, before my instinct took over. My hands shot out and gently held her head. I pulled it towards mine and hesitated waiting for her to reject me. She surprised me by pressing her lips firmly against mine, her fingers moving up to tangle in my hair. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted like strawberries. It must have been her lip gloss. I moved my hands down to her hips and pulled her towards me, my hands sliding up and resting on the small of her back.

Gently she pulled away from me, panting. Then she kissed me again. This time it was more passionate. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and to my pleasure she opened her mouth, I ran my tongue inside and pressed it against the back of her teeth.

I let out a low moan.

Her hands reached forward to my shirt and she started to unbutton it. She gasped against my mouth and yanked herself backwards against the wall.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line. I shouldn't have…"

"No, it was my fault." I sighed again.

I decided I should try the call button again. I got up and pressed it. It rang. And rang. And rang…and "Hello?"

I let out a sigh of relief "Hello. My colleague and I are stuck in the lift…"

***************************************************************************

_Bella's POV_

I watched the darkness as I listened to Edward talking to the emergency lady. It was hard to concentrate on what he was saying though; I was so caught up in my thoughts. I had just kissed Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen! Alice was going to kill me. But frankly, I didn't care. I had just kissed the man I had had a crush on for years, and he thought it was a mistake. I couldn't help myself; silent tears rolled down my cheek. Epic Fail, I thought to myself.

I knew he could never want me, but I never knew it would hurt this much, and now I had just embarrassed myself.

I didn't try to stop the tears. It was dark and I'm sure it would be more than an hour before somebody came to get us.

I barely noticed when Edward stopped talking. He had sat down again. I felt like I had been ripped apart. He probably thought I was an idiot.

I was woken from my state of depression by a light. It was shining brightly in my eyes, I covered my face; it was hurting.

Then it was gone again. "Bella, I'm so sorry." Suddenly I was enveloped in two arms. I buried my head in Edward's chest and cried more. I didn't know what I was doing, I just wanted to cry, and if Edward already thought I was an idiot, what harm could come from taking advantage of that?

"We'll get out of here soon. Don't worry." I paused. He thought I was crying because I was scared of being stuck in the lift.

I pulled away from him looking to the side. He came and sat beside me. I hung my head and did my best to drown myself of this world.

___________________________________________________________________________

We finally made it out of the lift and Edward was driving me home. I tried not to look at him; embarrassed by my recent 'accident'.

When we finally reached the building – I took the stairs.

___________________________________________________________________________

The next few days dragged along, slowly. I had started going for runs in the morning. The only time I saw Edward anymore was at work. He was avoiding me and I knew it. Rosalie had moved in with Emmett, they seemed happy together, but it only alerted me of Edward's depression more.

He never smiled anymore.

I got up and turned off the TV. I needed to sort out some things for work tomorrow. I reached the kitchen bench and found my bag. But the black folder wasn't in it. I was sure I took it home with me…was it in my car?

I sighed and put on my coat picking up my car keys. As I headed out the door, I noticed Edward's door was wide open and somebody was singing inside – but whoever it was, was drunk.

I popped my head inside and heard a crash. I straightened up and ran inside – afraid for the safety of Edward. I found him lying on the couch, with multiple beer bottles stacked up on the table and one, broken, on the floor.

I sprinted over to him and checked his pulse. He was alive…just. Gently I shook him. He woke abruptly, murmuring something about angry watermelons.

"Edward! Get up." I whispered

"Bella…you're sho pweety and nishe. You no dat rite?" He slurred

"Edward, you're drunk. Get up!" I finally managed to get him up. I led him slowly towards his bedroom, and laid him down on the bed.

"Balla…Bela Bella!"

"What! Just get under the covers." I had never seen Edward like this before. He was so drunk. He began to try again.

"Balla! Can you pleash kish me goodnight?" He smirked and winked at me, then leaned forward and pulled me on top of him. He smelt and tasted like alcohol, but I didn't really care.

He rolled over on top of me and pulled his t-shirt off drunkenly. I giggled trying to get out from under him.

"No! Balla don't go. Pleash! I wanna kish." He sounded like a little boy

"Edward! We can't do this. You just broke up with Rosalie and I mean – I work with you! Oh, and the obvious fact that you're drunk."

He looked offended "I'm not drunk. Now kish me." He leaned down again but I turned my face to the side and pushed against his bare chest.

"Edward, I am not going to kiss you; now get off me."

He frowned "You're a meany-poo Be-e-lla-a-a" He stretched my name out and it made me laugh.

I was about to get up when he murmured something. "Pleash stay wif me? Pleash"

I sighed and lay back down next to him. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I didn't want to leave –- just in case he needed something. Besides I would leave later on.

"I'll just stay for a little bit, okay?"

He nodded slightly and wrapped his arms around me burying his nose into my hair.

"Turn off the light Bella!" It was muffled but I understood his instruction. I was about to get up when he sighed and clapped his hands. We were immediately surrounded by darkness.

"Siwwy Balla!"

I growled playfully. "Goodnight Edward." But I was still amazed by the fact that he had a clap light. I had dreamed of having one since I was a little kid.

"Goodnight. I lurve you Balla."

I froze. Was that really what I had heard? I lay there for a while before quiet snores could be heard beside me. Gently, I lifted Edwards arm off me and shifted slightly. The snoring stopped and Edward drew his arms tighter around me. I sighed and rested my head against his bare chest.

He was just drunk. That's why he said it. He was getting me confused with Rosalie. But then why did he say Bella? I mentally slapped myself.

He didn't mean it. I let out a breath and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Okay, now can everybody please review! I envy all the people who have like thousands of reviews then I look at the number of reviews I have...not so good. _

_Please? A small one would be great, and tell me what you think of the new story/chapter. I started writing it because im having heaps of trouble with my other one...like seriously. I keep on coming up with all these stupid ideas. _

_Cat. _


	4. New Chapter Coming Soon Please Read

Hi everyone. I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I feel really bad. There has just been a lot going on. I will have the next chapter up soon and will hopefully return to a normal updating routine.

Please forgive me.

You can email me: bubble_ or leave a comment. Please do, and tell me what you want with the story.

Thanks,  
Cat.


	5. 1st update in 3 yrs

Hi everyone.

I can't believe it has been 3 years. I am so sorry that I stopped writing for that long and I totally understand if you don't read my stories anymore. I just wanted to say that I may be writing more. Although I'm not completely sure.

The reason that I didn't write is basically because I stopped liking twilight, because, lets face it, it's not very well written. BUT, I did go through a huge obsession with it and I kind of like the characters (except for Bella because she is too perfect and boring, and Edward coz he is just sooooo uptight) so If I do write more stories, they will probably be seriously OOC.

Also, I do not write lemons for anyone who is wondering. I just find that too awkward and I wouldn't know what to write :P

Another thing, If I do start to write again, updates won't be very regular because I have lots of school work and then I have camp this week (kill me now). So you may get an update every now and again. I will try to spend a good couple of hours on the weekend writing chapters so I can post them in the week, but we'll just have to see what happens.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented 3 yrs ago, you are the best :D

Cat 


	6. Chapter 6

Bellas POV

I stretched and yawned. That had to have been the best nights sleep I'd had in a while. From beside me came a low groan and I jumped, startled and fell out of bed onto a soft fluffy rug. I took in my surroundings, and it took me a little while before I realised that I was in Edwards apartment. Last night, he was drunk and I must have fallen asleep whilst putting him to bed. I mentally slapped myself for not waking up in the middle of the night. But Edward's bed was just so damn coumfy. Quietly, I slipped my shoes back on and tip-toed towards Edward's bedroom door.

"Bella?" came a muffled voice.

I froze and turned slowly.

"Yes" I squeaked

Edward had his mouth against his pillow, his eyes bloodshot and puffy, peering up at me. "What are you doing here? We didn't -" His eyes widened.

"No! You were drunk and you left your door open so I put you into bed but then you kind of latched onto me and I...fell asleep because your bed is so comfortable. I'm sorry." I rambled

"Oh. Can you get me a panadol and a glass of water please? Thanks." He asked before burying his head underneath the blankets.

I blinked a little, and stumbled inchoherantly out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. Once I had found the panadol and filled a glass of water I brought them back to Edward, who was now curled in an unusual position around his pillows.

I cleared my throat. "I have your water and panadol."

He mumbled a thankyou and chugged down the water and then took the pills.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked

"mmmmm could you just call the office and tell them that I'm taking the day off? Oh, and close the blinds." I closed the blinds silently and was about to leave when I heard,

"And Bella. Thankyou for taking care of me. I won't forget it."

I smiled and waltzed out of his apartment feeling thoroughly confused. I was wondering whether Edward remembered what he had said last night when I bumped into Alice in the hallway.

"Where have you been? You look like shit." She critisized me

"Thanks so much. I'm going to take a shower."

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I got into the office late, but it wasn't like the boss was there anyway. I just finished up a few things and chatted with some of my co-workers in the lunch room.

At the end of the day, I went home pretty early so I stopped by to check on Edward. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer so I used the key he had given me for emergency's and let myself in.

The living room was in the same state as it was this morning so I guessed Edward was still in the bedroom.

"Edward?" I called out as I walked down the hallway.

"Edward? Are you in here?"

I heard a muffled noise from in the bedroom so I stepped inside. Edward was still in bed, curled up underneath the covers.

"Hey." He said

"Are you feeling better?" I asked shyly as I sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah. Thanks so much for everything. I was being a real idiot last night. I don't really know why I drank that much..."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain."

He smiled at me and I blushed and looked away. "I'm going to make it up to you." He said. "I'll take you out for dinner one night or something. My treat."

I smiled. "That would be nice."

I know it's really short and pretty boring, but could you please review anyway?

It would mean alot.

and skype me! ()


	7. Changing Authour name to '2610buck'

Hi Everyone,

I just wanted to let everybody know that I will be changing my name on fanfiction very soon to '2610buck'

Yes, its a random name.

Anyway, I just wanted to alert everybody to this. Due to different time zones around the world I can't give an exact date to when I will change it. But it will be some time this week. So just look out for that. If you find that you no longer can find my account anymore, feel free to skype or email me: (you may want to write this down)

Skype:

email: edwardandmeforever hotmail(dot)com

remove the spaces for the email above :)

The reason for changing my name, if any of you even care is basically just because the name I have already is extremely gay, for lack of a better word.

Thankyou to everybody who reads my stories. You guys are amazing.

Catherine :)


End file.
